Christmas in the Creek
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: A series of holiday one shot, featuring all your favorite characters and couples.
1. Pacey and Joey

AN-So, to be in the Christmas spirit, I've decided to write some DC Xmas stories. Each chapter will be a different story, each about a different couple, so enjoy! Also, each story will intertwine with each other one...kinda, lol

* * *

It was the morning of Christmas, and all through the house, one creature was stirring, much bigger then a mouse.

The ''creature'' walked slowly into her parents bedroom and bounded onto the bed, freezing when a brown eye popped opened and looked at her.

''Elizabeth Rose Witter, what are you doing?''

7 year old Lizzy looked at her mom and smiled. ''It's Christmas!''

Joey smiled and sat up, hugging her daughter. ''Well Merry Christmas Liz.''

''Merry Christmas mommy.'' she said.

''Where's your brother?'' wondered Joey.

Lizzy rolled her eyes, a trait she picked up from her mom. ''He thinks he's too old for this. He's just tired from talking to his girlfriend all night.''

Lizzy gasped and quickly placed a hand over her mouth. Joey knew it meant her daughter gave away a secret.

''Lizzy, who's his girlfriend?'' she asked.

Lizzy shook her head, her hand still over her mouth.

''If you tell mommy, I'll let you open the first present.'' Joey said.

Lizzy's eyes lit up. ''It's Whitney James, from his school. He's got a huge crush on her and he calls her all the time. Can I go open my present now?''

Joey chuckled. ''You go wake your brother and your father and I will meet you two downstairs, ok?''

Lizzy nodded and ran out of the room. Joey looked toward her husband, who let out a big yawn. She smiled and leaned over, pecking him on the cheek.

''Merry Christmas, sweetheart.''

Pacey smiled. ''Merry Christmas. So, our son has a girlfriend?''

Joey nodded. ''It would seem so.''

Pacey grinned. ''That's my boy.''

Joey rolled her eyes and hit him with a pillow.

''Ok, let's wait until Lizzy is 13 and she gets a boyfriend.'' Joey said.

Pacey growled. ''She's not dating until she's 35, case closed.''

Joey laughed and got out of bed. Putting on her robe and slippers, and motioned to her husband.

''Come on, those kids can't wait forever, you know.'' Joey said.

Pacey groaned and got up. ''They're probably already half way through the pile by now.''

* * *

The couple made their way downstairs into the living room, where Lizzy was happily shaking her presents and Matt was yawning.

''Good morning you guys.'' Pacey said, kissing her daughter on the head and ruffling his sons hair.

''Merry Christmas, daddy.'' Lizzy said.

Matt just yawned.

''I remember a time when it was you who couldn't wait to open gifts.'' Pacey said, sitting down on the couch as Joey made them coffee.

Matt shrugged. ''I'm too old for all this stuff.''

''You're never too old for Christmas. I still get excited, myself.''

Joey walked into the living room and handed Pacey a cup of coffee. She took a seat in the rocking chair and took a sip of her own.

''Ok, who's going first?''

Lizzy smiled and grabbed one of her present.

''Lizzy is, I guess.'' Matt said.

She ripped open the paper and let out of shriek of delight.

''What did you get, Lizzy?'' Pacey asked.

''Santa brought the doll I wanted!.'' she exclaimed.

Joey and Pacey exchanged a private smiled as Matt picked up one of his own.

''I wonder what Santa got me.'' he said, sarcastically.

''Santa brings what ever is on your list. If you don't get something, it seems you did something bad.'' Lizzy explained, happy to know something her brother didn't.

Matt smiled, patiently, and opened his present. ''Cool.''

''What is it, Matty?'' Joey asked.

''It's the CD I wanted. I guess I was pretty good this year.'' he said, grinning.

* * *

The rest of the presents were opened quickly. Joey walked into the kitchen, wearing her brand new robe from Pacey, and sat at the table, observing her children.

There was Lizzy playing with her brand new stuffed animals. Matt was listening to his new CD on his new CD player. Pacey was trying to put together Lizzy's new playhouse.

Joey watched each of them with a smile. Her husband hadn't changed much in the 21 years they'd been married. He was still a kid at heart and the best father his kids ever knew. He had the same smile, and the same look in his eyes whenever she caught him glancing at her.

As he took a break from the instructions, Pacey caught his wife's eye and smiled. She smiled back.

Now, she looked at her oldest. Matthew was beginning to look more like his father with each passing day. That brown hair, blue eye combination would make any girl swoon, and she wasn't surprised to know he'd already gotten a girlfriend.

Looking at Lizzy, Joey sees herself as a young girl. She has the same brown eyes and hair that Joey had. She was going to be a little heartbreaker when she grew older.

Joey smiled as she looked around her family, a family she thought would never exist. At the age of 15, if anyone told Joey she would one day find herself married to Pacey Witter, she would have called them crazy.

Now? Well, now she knew how crazy she'd have been if she hadn't married the man, who was currently building the doll house for her daughter, while trying to get his son to help.

* * *

Later that evening, their guests began to arrive. Bessie and Bodie came first, with their now 29 year old son Alex and his girlfriend, 27 year old Lily Leery.

''Hey Bess, Merry Christmas.'' Pacey said, giving his sister-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

''You too Pace. Where are the kids?'' she asked.

''Playing with their gifts.''

Bessie laughed and went to find her sister. Bodie and Pacey shook hands.

''Merry Christmas Pacey.'' he said.

''You too Bodie.''

''Hey Uncle P.'' Alex said, shaking Pacey's hand.

''Hey big Al. How's the chef job working out?''

''Like a dream. But then again, I learned from the pros.'' he said.

Lily smiled and hugged Pacey. ''Hey Pace, Merry Christmas.''

''Hey Little Leery. Is Dawson coming?'' he asked.

Lily nodded. ''Mom and Alan aren't though. They are on a cruise, having the time of their lives.''

Pacey laughed and ushered everyone inside.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Pacey went to answer it.

''Uncle Pacey!'' shouted 10 year old Steven Leery.

Pacey grinned and ruffled his hair. ''Hey champ. Where's your mom and dad?''

''Right here Pacey.'' a very pregnant Gretchen Leery announced.

She waddled up to the door and hugged her brother. Dawson walked up behind her. Pacey shook his hand as Steven disappeared into the house.

''Hey bro, what's up?''

Dawson laughed. ''Not much. Gretch was being impossible earlier.''

''You try tugging around this much extra weight, Leery.'' she snapped.

''I'm sorry sweetheart.'' Dawson said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

She backed away and glared. ''You're never touching me again.''

She walked into the house and Pacey grinned. ''Well, at least one good thing came out of this.''

''Shut up Pacey.'' Dawson said.

The two shared a good laugh.

* * *

Next to arrive was Bessie and Bodie's youngest son, Jacob, who was now 22. Joey answered the door.

''Hey Jakers, what's up.'' she asked, kissing his cheek.

''Aunt Jo, do you still have to call me that?'' he asked.

Joey smiled. ''Of course.''

''Just not around Amy, ok?'' he asked, referring to his girlfriend.

''Ok. She's not here yet, so I can still say it.'' Joey teased.

Jacob smiled and entered the house, looking around for her mother. Just as Joey went to close the door, she saw another car pull up.

Jack and Doug got out, with Amy in the backseat. She ran up the driveway and hugged Joey.

''Hey Joey. Was that Jacob I saw?'' she asked.

Joey laughed and nodded. Amy ran into the house.

''Hey Jackers, Doug. How are you guys?'' she asked, as her brother-in-law and Jack walked up to the house.

''Good, is my brother giving you a hard time?'' Doug asked, hugging Joey.

''Never.'' Joey said, kissing his cheek.

Jack hugged Joey. ''Hey Jo, Merry Christmas.''

''You too Jack.'' she said.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, Pacey and Joey were washing the dishes, as their friends and family relaxed in the living room.

''This was a fun Christmas, huh Pace?'' Joey asked.

Pacey smiled and took his wife's hand. ''A very fun Christmas.'' he said.

They kissed softly. ''So, did you open all your presents?''

Joey looked at him, puzzled. ''Yes.''

''Are you sure?'' he asked.

''Pacey Witter, what are you talking about?'' Joey asked, her hands on her hips.

Pacey smiled and pulled out a black velvet box. He handed it to Joey and kissed her forehead lightly.

''Merry Christmas, sweetheart.''

Joey opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful gold locket. She opened it up and inside were two pictures; one of her and Pacey, and the other of her kids.

''Oh Pacey it's wonderful.'' she said.

She kissed him, passionatly.

''Hey, hey, hey. I don't need to see that.''

The couple broke apart and Joey smiled at her father.

''It's about time you got here, dad.''

Mike grinned and hugged her. ''Sorry I'm late dear, but I had a prior engagement.''

Pacey laughed and went to shake his hand. ''What's her name, Mr. Potter?''

''Son, haven't I told you a million times to call me Mike?''

''Sorry, Mike.'' Pacey corrected.

''As for your other question, '' he leaned in and whispered, ''None of your business.''

The two men laughed and Mike went into the living room. Joey handed the locket to Pacey, and he wordlessly put it on her. They kissed again before following Mike into the room.

Mike was now sitting by their grand piano, with Lizzy sitting beside him. ''How about a song, everyone?'' he asked.

Bessie and Joey shared a smile. ''Mom used to sing, every Christmas.'' Bessie said.

Pacey embraced his wife and smiled. ''Why don't you lead us in, Jo?''

Joey smiled and began to sing as Mike played the piano.

_Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse opened sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way _

Everyone joined in the ha-ha-ha and they all began to sing

_Bells on bobtail ring  
Making spirits bright  
Oh what fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight _

_Jingle bells Jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh _

* * *

AN-And that's story one, Happy Holidays, everyone!


	2. Pacey and Andie Jack and Joey

AN-Here is the second one shot, this one will be a mix of Pacey/Andie and Jack/Joey

* * *

It was Christmas morning in the McPhee household and Jack and Andie were in the kitchen. Jack was eating breakfast while Andie paced around, nervously.

''Chill Andie, he'll be here soon.'' Jack said.

''I know he will be, it's just...I'm meeting his family today, aren't I allowed to be a little bit nervous? Why aren't you?'' she snapped.

''I've met them before, Andie. I work with Bodie, I work for Bessie.''

''But now they are going to treat you like Joey's boyfriend, not some random worker.'' Andie said.

Jack just ate his cereal quietly.

''Plus, this will be our first Christmas apart.'' she said, softly.

Jack sighed and went to hug his sister. ''Andie, we'll be alright. Just tell Pacey to make a stop by the Potters and we'll see each other. Okay?''

Andie nodded. Just then, they heard the doorbell ring.

''He's here!'' Andie exclaimed.

''So go open the door.'' Jack said.

Andie stood there, frozen with nerves. Jack shook his head and went to answer the door.

''Hey Pacey. Andie's having a nervous breakdown so.'' Jack said, shrugging.

Pacey laughed. ''Wonderful. Merry Christmas Jack.''

''You too man.'' Jack said.

''Hey Pacey.'' Andie said, walking up behind Jack.

Pacey smiled gently at her, taking her in his arms. ''Hey McPhee, Merry Christmas.'' he whispered.

''Merry Christmas.'' Andie whispered back.

They kissed. Jack cleared his throat loudly. ''Don't you two need to go?''

They broke apart and Andie laughed. ''Bye Jack.''

''See you later Jackers.''

They walked hand-in-hand to the car.

* * *

Pacey drove the Police Cruiser to his house. He stopped the car, and turned to Andie.

''Alright McPhee, are you ready?'' he asked.

''As ready as I'll ever be.'' Andie said, leaning over to kiss him.

They broke apart and Andie noticed a look in his eyes. ''Pace, you alright?''

''Yeah, yeah. Of course.'' he said.

Andie could tell he was lying but she didn't say anything. He got out of the car and went to open her door. Taking her hand, he led the way up to the Witter home.

* * *

Meanwhile

Jack trudged up the path to the Potter home. Just before he knocked on the door, he checked his breath. Ever since Andie's little pep talk, he had been nervous about coming here. What if they treated him bad, because he wasn't Dawson? What if they didn't like him, because he kissed Joey while she was with Dawson?

While Jack had his little episode, Joey was inside, just as nervous. Bessie had promised to be good, when she saw how important it was to her little sister. Joey was also feeling guilty. Every year, they usually spent Christmas with the Leery's, but because the of recent break up, and the fact that Joey wanted to spend the day with Jack, this would be the first year without being in the Leery's home.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

''Joey, go let your boyfriend in before he freezes.''

Joey smiled brightly and went to open the door. She threw it open and Jack looked up, surprised.

''Hey Jo.'' he said, quietly

''Hey Jack.'' she said.

She leaned over and kissed him, softly.

''Come on in.''

He entered the house and shrugged off his coat. Bessie walked into the living room as Joey was hanging up Jack's coat.

''Merry Christmas, Jack.'' Bessie said.

She hugged him. ''Uh..Merry Christmas Bessie.''

Bessie smiled. ''Don't worry, I'll be nice today. I promised Joey.''

Jack laughed and Joey grabbed his hand, tugging his towards the kitchen. ''Bodie, Jack's here.''

Bodie stepped away from the stove and shook Jack's hand. ''Merry Christmas Jack.''

''You too, Bodie.''

''Dinner will be ready in a bit, so you guys so on into the living room.''

Joey led the way into the living room and her and Jack sat down on the couch.

''Hey, would you mind if Pacey and Andie made a pit stop here?'' Jack asked.

Joey bit her lip. ''Andie I don't mind...but Pacey?''

Jack laughed and kissed her. ''He's not that bad Jo. Andie really loves him.''

''I thought she was the smart one.'' Joey muttered.

Jack grinned. ''Joey, it's Christmas.''

Joey sighed and relented. ''Fine, he can come. But he has to stay outside.''

Jack laughed and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

''I'm glad you came, Jack.'' Joey said, softly.

''I'm glad I'm here.'' Jack whispered.

* * *

The Witter Home

Pacey and Andie were seated at the table with the Witter clan. Doug, Gretchen Carrie, and the parents, John and Mary.

''So, Amelia, what grade are you in?'' Mary asked pleasantly.

''Her name is Andie, mom.'' Pacey said.

''I'm in tenth grade, like Pacey.'' Andie said.

''If he keeps up those grades, he'll stay in tenth.'' Doug muttered.

Pacey looked down at his plate, and Andie took his hand, squeezing it.

''Pacey's been doing really well in school. I doubt he'll be left behind.'' Andie said.

Doug frowned and Gretchen grinned, but Andie wasn't going to let them say anything bad about Pacey.

''How do you put up with my little brother?'' Gretchen asked.

Andie smiled, knowing this was the good sister. ''Oh, Pacey isn't always a pest.''

Pacey grinned softly, and Andie said, ''He's been doing amazing this year, and I'm very very proud of him.''

She looked towards Pacey, who smiled softly and mouthed the words Thank you.

''Well Pacey, you sure have yourself one hell of a girlfriend.'' John said.

Pacey smiled brightly.

''Why the hell is she dating you?''

Pacey's smiled disappeared and Andie glared at John.

''You know what, I can't believe he got stuck with you as a father.''

The table gasped.

''Andie, don't.'' Pacey said.

''No Pacey, I'm sorry but ever since we got here they've said one nasty thing after another to you and I'm sick of it. Do you have any idea how lucky you are that Pacey is your son? He's been getting A's this year, and he's helped me out millions of time, '' she turned to Pacey, ''he's my hero, and I love him.''

The table was silent as Andie stood up. ''Come on Pacey, let's get out of here.''

Pacey obliged and went to get their coats.

* * *

The Leery house

Dawson was very uncomfortable. Wouldn't you be if your divorced parents were spending the day together? Dawson sat with his father watching TV as his mom washed the dishes. How much he wished for the old days, when his parents were very much in love and him and Joey would sneak upstairs and watch movies.

The doorbell rang, and Dawson let himself hope it was Joey, come to spread some Christmas cheer. It was his other best friend.

''Hey D. Can we come in?'' Pacey asked.

Dawson nodded and Andie and Pacey made their way inside. Gale came out of the kitchen and Mitch came out of the living room.

''Pacey, what a pleasant surprise.'' Gale said, giving the boy a hug.

''Mr. Leery.'' Pacey greeted, shaking Mitch's hand.

''Well to what do we owe this visit?''

''We were at the Witter's for dinner and they kept saying horrible things about Pacey. I told them off and we left.'' Andie said.

Pacey grinned. ''Mitch, Gale, I'd love to introduce my girlfriend, Andie McPhee.''

Gale smiled and hugged her.

''While we were in the car, Pacey asked me if I wanted to meet his real family. I said yes and he brought us here.''

Mitch smiled and clapped Pacey on the shoulder.

''Come on into the kitchen, I bet I can find something for you kids to eat.'' Gale said.

Andie followed Gale and Pacey turned to Dawson.

''Merry Christmas D.''

''Merry Christmas Pacey.''

They followed the girls into the kitchen.

* * *

The Potter Home

They had all finished dinner and were about to sit down and watch Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, when there was a knock on the door. Joey answered it.

''Merry Christmas!'' Andie exclaimed.

Joey laughed and hugged her. ''You too Andie.''

Andie went in the house to find Jack. Pacey walked up to Joey.

''Merry Christmas Joey.'' he said, holding out a hand.

''Merry Christmas Pace.'' she said, taking it.

Pacey pulled on her arm and gave her a huge bear hug.

''Pacey! Let me go!'' came Joey's muffled shout.

Pacey grinned and everyone laughed. He let go of Joey, who then hit his arm.

''Jackass.'' she muttered.

''Hope you don't mind if we came Bess, but Andie insisted on seeing her brother.'' Pacey said.

The eldest Potter came him a hug and Bodie shook his hand. ''Not at all. We finished dinner though, if you guys are hungry, I could-''

''No, we stopped at the Leery's and ate there.''

''Why didn't you eat at your place?'' Jack asked.

Pacey's eyes darkened and he looked away.

''Even on Christmas?'' Joey asked, disgusted.

Pacey shrugged and morphed back into his cheerful self. ''So what are we watching?''

''Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.'' Bessie answered.

Everyone took their seats. Bodie and Bessie on the love seat with Alex. Jack and Andie on the couch. Joey turned to Pacey, who was hanging up his coat.

''How's Dawson?'' she asked.

''He's alright. It was kinda awkward over there but, he'll be ok.''

Joey sighed and looked down.

''You're not doing anything wrong Jo. You wanted to spend the holiday with your boyfriend, and you did.'' Pacey assured her.

Joey gave a soft smile. ''Thanks Pace.''

He smiled and went to sit down next to Andie on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder. Joey went to sit in the rocking chair. Jack reached over and took her hand and she smiled at him.

Jack leaned over and kissed her softly.

* * *

AN-And there's that one. Happy Holidays, everyone!


	3. Dawson and Jen

AN-This will be the Jen/Dawson one! It takes place after season 6, but before the finale.

* * *

''Merry Christmas Dawson.'' Jen greeted.

Dawson Leery stepped inside the Lindley apartment and looked around. It was very classy.

''Hey Jen, thanks for inviting me.''

''Hey, you were in the neighborhood, what else can I do?'' Jen asked.

Dawson laughed. He was currently filming an independent film and he couldn't exactly leave to go home for Christmas. So when he and Jen met up in the store the other day, she quickly invited him over.

''Where's Grams?''

''In the kitchen, baking. Nothing can stop her on Christmas.'' Jen said, referring to the breast cancer that Grams had been diagnosed with.

Jen led the way into the kitchen. There was Grams, baking up a storm.

''Hi, Grams.'' Dawson said.

She looked up and smiled. ''Dawson Leery.''

She went over to hug him, tightly.

''How are you?'' she asked.

''I'm good. You?''

''Oh fit as a fiddle, no matter what Jennifer tells you.''

Dawson laughed and Jen smiled. ''Come on Dawson, I'll show you the tree.''

The tree was decorated beautifully, and lights were so bright.

''Where's your mom?'' Dawson asked.

''With her boyfriend of the month. She hasn't been around lately.'' Jen said.

She turned to look and him and suddenly smiled, nervously.

''What?'' Dawson asked.

She pointed above them and Dawson saw the mistletoe hanging.

''I forgot Grams put that up.'' Jen said.

Dawson grinned. ''Well, we can't mess with tradition, can we?''

Jen smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

Neither expected the sparks that went through their lips. It brought back memories of college, when they had first taken the next step into a relationship. Then back to high school, when she was his first kiss. Her hands dug their way through his hair as their kiss turned more passionate. He wrapped his arms around her.

They heard the oven timer go off and they broke apart.

''Jen...I-''

Jen shook her head and placed a finger on his lips.

''Let's go see if Grams need help.'' she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Later that evening, after Grams had gone to bed, Dawson went sightseeing with Jen.

''New York is beautiful at night.'' Dawson said.

Jen nodded. ''Yea, it's pretty incredible.''

She brought him into her favorite bar and bought him a drink.

''To a Merry Christmas.'' Jen said, holding up her glass.

''And a Happy New Year.'' Dawson said, holding up his.

They clanked their glasses together and took a sip.

Dawson looked around the bar. Everyone was dancing.

''Can I buy you another one?'' Jen asked.

Dawson saw she was done with hers. He quickly downed the rest of his and nodded.

Jen ordered two more and held up her glass.

''To Christmas.''

''To...Christmas Eve.'' Dawson said.

Jen laughed and they took another sip.

* * *

By the sixth drink, Dawson was feeling a little tipsy.

''To my shoe!'' Jen exclaimed.

Dawson shook his head, ''No, to my sock!.''

They finished their drinks quickly and laughed.

Suddenly a guy popped up and grinned at Jen.

''Care to dance? Unless your boyfriend minds?'' he asked.

''He's not my boyfriend.'' Jen said, taking his hand.

Dawson watched as he led Jen out onto the dance floor. He glared as the man started grinding against her. He felt his face get warm, and suddenly, with courage he didn't know he possessed, he was striding across the dance floor.

''Back off.'' he said, in a warning tone.

The random man looked at him shocked, while Jen looked at him through drunken eyes.

''I thought you said this wasn't your boyfriend.'' the guy said.

Dawson turned to Jen and she suddenly felt the urge to kiss him.

''I lied.'' she said, throwing herself into Dawson's arms.

''Uh hey.'' Dawson said, suddenly shy.

''Dawson, don't talk.'' murmured Jen.

She kissed him, passionately. It was the kind of kiss that sent fire through his whole body. The kind of kiss that made him want to drag her home, immediately.

''Dawson, let's get out of here.'' Jen whispered.

He nodded and led her away.

* * *

They arrived back at the apartment and made their way, quietly, to Jen's room, kissing the whole way. He closed the door behind them and they fell onto the bed.

He took of her shirt and she unbuttoned his, slipping it off his shoulders. She ran her hands down his chest and kissed his neck.

''Jen..Jen wait.'' Dawson said, pulling away from her.

She whimpered in protest. ''You're drunk Jen.''

''So are you.''

''Jen, we can't.''

''Dawson, stop being Mr. Noble. You want me, you want this. Don't you?''

Dawson nodded and Jen resumed kissing him.

''Then take it. Merry Christmas Dawson.''

''Merry Christmas Jen.''

* * *

Jen woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and an arm draped across her stomach. The pounding headache and she knew came from the hangover she was sure to have. The arm? That part was a little blurry.

Dawson groaned and opened his eyes, looking directly into Jen's. The silence was awkward to say the least.

''Hey..Dawson.''

''Hey Jen.''

They exchanged words pleasantly, as if they weren't naked under the sheets together.

''Jennifer. Wake Dawson up and come downstairs for breakfast.'' Grams shouted.

Jen licked her lips and smiled. ''We should go downstairs.''

''Yeah...Jen about last night...''

''It never happened?'' she asked, softly.

His expression of relief hurt her deeply. ''Yea...not that it was bad...I mean.''

''Don't Dawson. Just get dressed ok?''

He nodded and they turned away from each other as they put on their clothes.

* * *

Dawson left later that day after breakfast.

A week later, Jen began throwing up.

She went to her doctor and 9 months later, Amy Lindley was born.

A year later, Jen Lindley passed away.

Dawson Leery never knew the truth.

* * *

AN-A bit of a downer huh? Sorry about that!


	4. Jack, Doug, and Amy

AN-This one takes place after the series finale. It's Amy's first Christmas! Well, without her mom.

* * *

Jack woke up to the sound of a baby's cry. He got up from the bed he shared with Doug and went to get Amy.

''Hey squirt. Merry Christmas.'' Jack said, picking Amy up.

He rocked back and forth with her slowly and she gave him a big smile.

Doug came into the room and smiled.

''There are my two favorite people.'' he said.

He kissed Amy's forehead and Jack's cheek.

''How about you go make breakfast, and I'll get Amy ready?'' he asked.

Jack nodded and handed Amy over to Doug.

* * *

As Jack cooked breakfast, Doug brought Amy into the kitchen.

''Do you think she knows it's Christmas?'' Doug asked.

Jack nodded. ''She knows today is something special.''

''So who's coming again?''

''Pacey, Joey, Andie, Dawson, Gretchen, and that's it.'' Jack said.

''When they get here, we'll open presents?'' Doug asked.

Jack nodded and Amy began to cry. Doug laughed.

''I think she want's her presents now.''

* * *

The first to arrive were Joey and Pacey, who had just started up again. Doug saw how happy his brother was and he looked at Jack, deciding he was just as happy.

''Hey Doug.'' Joey said, giving him a hug.

''Hey Jo. How are you guys doing?''

Joey smiled and looked at Pacey, who was playing with Amy.

''Wonderful.'' she said. ''You and Jack?''

It was Doug's turn to smile. ''Perfect.''

Jack walked over and hugged Joey. ''Your boyfriend's pretty good with kids.''

''Yea, he'll be a great dad.'' Joey said.

''You dropping hints Potter?'' Pacey asked, winking at her.

Before Joey could answer, the doorbell rang again. Pacey opened it and was met with a blonde blur, who hugged him tightly.

''Hey McPhee.'' Pacey chuckled.

'Hi Pacey.'' Andie said, letting go of him and tugging Joey.

''How is everyone?'' Andie asked.

''Wonderful.'' Doug said, hugging her.

Andie hugged her brother and took Amy carefully in her arms. ''She looks like Jen.''

''Well she should.'' a voice said from the door.

Everyone looked up as Dawson came in the house.

Pacey hugged him first, a sign that their friendship was back to being the same as it once was. Joey hugged him next. Then Andie and Jack. Doug settled for a handshake.

* * *

After Gretchen arrived, everyone went to open gifts. Amy was given dolls, toys, games, and clothes from all her aunts and uncles.

Then, everyone ate a hearty breakfast. All throughout the meal, Dawson kept glancing at Amy. There was just something about her...something so familiar. It wasn't Jen is was just...something.

After the meal, Dawson volunteered to take Amy into the living room. Gretchen followed.

''So how have you been, Mr. Director?'' she asked.

Dawson laughed.

''I always knew you could do it.'' she said, softly.

Dawson looked towards her, and maybe it was the way the Christmas lights hit her face. Maybe it was the fact that he was really looking at her. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't seen in her ages. He didn't know what it was that made him lean over and kiss her.

They hadn't kissed in years, and Dawson felt like he found himself again. The kissed slowly turned more passionate and they heard a loud voice.

''Not in front of the baby!.''

They broke apart and grinned bashfully at Pacey. Dawson caught Joey's eyes, who smiled happily at him, no signs of jealously whatsoever.

Dawson sat back on the couch and took Gretchen's hand. ''Great timing Pace.''

He looked at Pacey who sighed and smiled. ''Yea, well, what am I supposed to do when Gretchen starts making out with her boyfriend.''

As this, Gretchen smiled at Dawson, who smiled back.

Jack and Doug came into the room, and Jack took Amy into his arms. Dawson quickly glanced back at her, still not knowing why she looked so familiar.

''We just want to thank everyone for coming to celebrate Amy's first Christmas, without her mom.''

''How about a moment of silence for Jen?'' Doug asked.

Everyone lowered their heads and they had a moment of silence. Everyone thought of Jen, of moments where she had helped them or just been there.

''To Jen.'' Jack said, softly.

''To Jen.'' everyone murmured.

* * *

AN-Yea, it's a little short, sorry!


	5. Dawson, Joey, and Pacey

And here we go, the final story. I hope everyone enjoyed these one shots. This is pre-Dawson's Creek, back when the kids were 6 years old.

* * *

Dawson Leery, Joey Potter, and Pacey Witter were all laying in Dawson's bed. It was Christmas Eve, and none of them could sleep.

''Pacey, stop touching my leg.'' Joey growled.

''Well stop putting your leg where I can touch it.'' Pacey snapped.

''Guys, it's Christmas Eve, stop arguing.''

Joey glared. She hated being in the middle of these two. It meant she had to sleep next to Pacey.

''I can't sleep.'' Pacey said.

''Neither can I.'' Dawson said.

''Santa will be coming soon, you guys need to sleep.'' Joey said.

''Psh, Santa's not real.'' Pacey said.

Dawson gasped. ''Yes he is!''

''No, he's not. Doug told me everything. It's your parents who buy the gifts and give them to you.''

''You're lying Pacey!.'' Dawson exclaimed.

''Am not!.''

''Are too!"

''Am not!''

''Both of you, shut up! Why don't we use Dawson's camera and try to get a video of Santa?'' Joey suggested.

''It won't work.'' Pacey insisted.

''Yes it will.'' Dawson said.

He jumped out of bed and grabbed his camera. Turning towards his friends, he motioned quietly for them to follow.

* * *

They set up the camera right beside the tree, but out of sight. Then the trio hid behind the couch.

''I hope your wrong Pacey.'' Dawson whispered.

Pacey didn't say anything, but he kinda hoped he was too.

''So, what did you guys wish for this year?'' Joey asked.

''I wished for a new camera. A better one.'' Dawson said.

''I wished for a new mountain bike.'' Pacey said. ''What about you, Potter?''

Joey bit her lip and said, shyly. ''I wished for a Happy Christmas. With you guys.''

Pacey grinned wickedly. ''Even with me?''

''Yes, even you. Though I regret it now!.'' Joey hissed.

Dawson groaned as the whispered fighting began. He started to block it out and soon, fell asleep. Pacey and Joey followed soon after.

* * *

''Wake up kids.''

''It's Christmas.''

The kids slowly opened their eyes to see Gale and Lily standing over them, smiling.

''What are you three doing down here?'' Gale asked.

Pacey sat up and rubbed his eyes. ''Looking for Santa.''

Lily smiled and ruffled his hair. ''Well, if you look at the tree, you'll see your presents.''

They all smiled and ran over to the tree to open their gifts.

Once that was done, and it only took a few minutes to get through all the piles, they all sat down for Christmas breakfast.

Dawson and Joey offered to put the dishes away, and when they got up, all the adults awed.

''What?'' Joey asked.

''You guys are under the mistletoe.'' Pacey grumbled, with a hint of jealousy.

Joey blushed and Dawson gulped nervously. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips quickly, before tripping over himself to put the dishes away. Joey smiled softly and Pacey glared at Dawson's back.

* * *

Later that evening, Dawson, Joey, and Pacey brought his camera upstairs and put the tape in the VCR. The first few minutes were boring, until they saw movement.

Suddenly the words, ''Merry Christmas Dawson.'' popped up on the screen and the kids mouths dropped as they saw a red clothed figure in the background.

''Dawson...I think that's-'' Pacey stopped, unable to go on.

''Wow.'' Joey whispered.

''Yea.'' Dawson agreed.

* * *

AN-I know these last few were really short but I hope you enjoyed them all the same.

Happy Holidays to all!!


End file.
